


You will be part of me

by sangerdoing



Series: 十年后的陌生人pa [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 姊妹篇。建议先看完归客再看本篇。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: 十年后的陌生人pa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You will be part of me

来栖晓对季节的感受没有那么深，但他还是会有所偏好，比如相对于冬季，他会更喜欢夏季一样——这事说起来也和他的过去有关，他在冬天里总是没遇上过什么好事，而夏季总是伴随着假期与风扇的凉爽。

当然，现在没什么假期可言了，虽然最后还是接手了勒布朗，但成为店主的他没道理给自己放上一整个月的假。或者换言之，只有当友人拜访，他们主动把门口的“open”改成“close”的时候，他才算是有了个休息日。不过这也没什么不好，只要店里没客人，他能将每天都当成假期。

春季虽然常常下雨，但近几天就像天空变心了一样突然放晴，时不时能听见来访的客人谈论着哪里适合赏樱。来栖晓毕业后在东京住下，加上双叶为了能集合所有人出门，硬是被灌输了整个东京的绝佳赏樱地，他偶尔也会给这些客人一些建议——比如，如何以最节约时间的方式在樱花树下占位。

但来栖晓也就去看过两次罢了，各种各样的理由总是在阻碍着他的脚步，头几年虽然学业繁忙，但他们还是抽空去了一趟，等大部分人都找到出路之后，他们就再也聚不齐人了。来栖晓在后几年里独自去过一回，但毕竟是一个人，单是远远眺望一下树林里的人头攒动，就已经打消了大半观赏的欲望。

收获也是有的，他买了一盒特制的樱花大福回家。

但即便如此，春天比冬天还要让他厌倦。来栖晓不大喜欢冬天，他总是会想起自己在秋末冬初的那两件糟心事，虽说人生的经历是丰厚的经验，但他打心底觉得这种经验还是别来的好——没人会因为自己被冤而高兴的。

可春天比冬天还要让他更加烦躁。

或许是因为各处的浪漫约会、或许是因为某些乘机而来的攻势，以及自己明明不可能找人约会、但还需要给各位路过的情侣们做上一份特制爱心咖啡这种事。他收过很多义理巧克力，偶尔也会因为太过沉重的本命巧克力而委婉拒收。他总是以没有那个心思的理由拒绝女性或者男性，偶尔也能听见有人在背后议论自己太难拿下，但他总是会一笑了之。

即便是那些朋友，大概也不知道他为什么会这样执着。

来栖晓自己也不知道。

他总是会想起某个身影，一个在春天离去了的家伙。

即便那是幻影，那是人为的某种虚像，他也没法将自己的目光从那个家伙身上移开。

有人在春天里离开了，再也没有回来。

很难说那人带走了什么，就算来栖晓仔细去思考，他也不太能够想明白缺失的那一部分到底算不算失恋的范畴，毕竟那只是某种难以磨灭的伤感，真要说起来的话，他们也确实不算是情侣——既然不是情侣，也就应该只是朋友。

但只是挚友的话，他也不应该像这样不断地想起那个人。

人总是会遗忘的。

不去提起、故意回避，也就能在一定程度上遗忘某件事，更何况已经过去了十年，现在就算和朋友在一起谈天说地也需要加上一个“过去”来修饰时间的流逝。他们不会提到那个名字，而大街上的人们也不再会去关注一个突然消失的明星。总是有人会提出一个可信度大的假设，谣言逐渐扩散成事实，最开始的一年里还不断有人在网络上提起那个人的名字，但在之后的近十年里那个名字就逐渐被其他的明星所取代，逐渐变成了一个历史的遗迹。

他们波澜壮阔的青春也只有他们几人之间才会毫不遮掩地提起。怪盗团早就成了一个过去式，人类社会还在逐渐进步，新生概念总是会取代老的，异世界的英雄们早就不需要去做什么来证明自己的清白，历史画着圈向前发展，人类只能让未来的轨迹鲜明一些，而不能让那一切变得一目了然。

只有未知才会诞生机遇。

一开始来栖晓也以为自己能释然，那个人是自己选择了他自己能够接受的结局，然后坦然面对自己的死亡。来栖晓觉得这是好事，就像那个人说的一样，他从“被控制”中脱开了，他成为了他自己，他永远都是他。

人类总是在迎合别人，很少有人能全然不顾地只成为自己。

那大概就是昙花，霎时一现，继而消逝。

没有什么是永存的，树木比人要长寿，但也总有一天会迎来生命的终结。

但来栖晓还是会想起明智吾郎，他会去到曾经他们去过的地方，或者是突然之间想到那家伙的脸。直到两年之后，他在情人节的日子里想起了那个人，他才后知后觉地发现自己那份情感其实是爱慕。

起初的两年里他会不由自主地拒绝巧克力，但在后七年里他开始主动拒绝那些送给他的花朵。他没向自己的朋友们提起，也就没法向他们解释自己为何还单身。坂本龙司一开始还高兴自己有了单身同党，但在最近也会旁敲侧击地提醒他应该去试试找一下共度余生的另一半。来栖晓总是会微笑着摇头，其他人就会主动将这个话题略过不谈。

他要是能想通的话，早十年前就该想通了。

他直到失去才意识到那是恋爱，或许他早就意识到了，在那人打趣地说着“你不会爱上我吧”的时候说不定就意识到了，但他永远地失去了向那人表达爱意的机会。他也曾在网络上找寻过那人的踪迹，他也曾拜托过佐仓双叶，但他没有任何收获。

所以那人应该得到了他想要的结局。

来栖晓不清楚自己未来还会不会改变念头，他可能会遇见其他的人，他也可能会被安排相亲，但至少在十年之后，他还没法停止思念那个离去的人。

那人在最温暖的春天离去，带走了他一整颗心。

今天依旧阳光明媚，虽说是个好天气，但来栖晓完全不觉得高兴。店里的那个老旧电视终于罢工了，喜多川祐介送来的新壁画还放在阁楼，他得找个时间挂在墙上。况且今天还是一个工作日，他还不打算就这样把店门关上拒绝客人，摩尔迦那被双叶用寿司诱惑走了，他甚至没法靠摸它的毛来度过这一天。他在店内的人逐渐增多之后被人提醒挂在墙上的那个钟摆翘班了，这才发现那个东西慢了半小时，锅里的午饭险些烧穿锅底。

他今天很倒霉，不是通常意义上的那种。

其他事都能之后再做，他得等所有客人都离开之后再去门口把牌子翻个面，但老实说他其实也能继续经营下去，只不过得提醒那些为了咖喱而来的人们今天没有咖喱——但最好的方法还是找个机会在下午四点之前把门关了。

唉……

这大概是某种预兆吧，不过他也不是什么迷信的人，只不过是今天的倒霉事非常多而已，他也犯不着太神经过敏，但他还是要去处理这些麻烦。等他处理完大部分点单、将挂钟取下之后，最后一位客人向他道了别。来栖晓将那个电池耗尽的钟摆拿上二楼，现在要找上这个型号的电池还有些困难，他觉得自己可以用网购解决。

或许是因为没了钟表和电视的关系，中午的客人走得很早，来栖晓打开手机确认了一眼时间——现在才刚下午一点钟，这个时间就打样去处理那些麻烦的话，实在是太早了。

然后他就听见了一声门铃，他看着那个人走了进来，那句“欢迎光临”就脱口而出。他以为自己看错了，他以为自己将某个不可能归来的人影和来客重叠在了一起，但定睛分辨的时候却发现，那个身影被午后照入店内的阳光遮住了半边面颊。勒布朗采光一向很好，但此时他却有些不太能分辨出那人的样貌。

那个身影有些眼熟，他心跳如鼓。

那个名字在他唇边呼之欲出。

进店的人压低了帽檐，戴着的那副墨镜实在太碍眼，来栖晓没法窥见那人藏在眼镜背后的神情。那人穿着的衣服都不像是本地杂志上大力推荐的那些，那应该就没有呆在东京——幸好他没呆在东京，不然来栖晓就要觉得是自己有问题了，居然找了那么久都没能找到他的行踪。

十年没有听过的声音出现在了耳边，也对，他是客人，那么来栖晓就必须要给他送上一杯咖啡。

来栖晓看着他在老位置上落座，就算过去了十年他还是会坐在那里。来栖晓突然不知道应该怎么去面对归来的客人，他只能转过身，假装去架子上拿下一份咖啡豆。

不知道他现在的口味有没有什么变化，就算以前在杂志上刊载过的那些也都有可能造假，但来栖晓还是选择信任自己和双叶找到过的旧资料，泡上了一杯拿铁。

他似乎也没什么变化，还是像以前一样会看看书架上有些什么书。

幸好他也没什么变化，自己也还没有太大的变化。

来栖晓依旧能听见自己不太平稳的心跳声，它响在那里，它在提醒着这个唯一的机会；他的双眼扫过那人的双手，没有戒指，看上去也不像是为了什么人而改变习惯，但来栖晓能听出他故意压低了嗓音——所以他还在伪装身份，即使已经过去了十年。

来栖晓将那份情感保留了十年，他在吧台底下掐着手心，不让自己的情绪太过高昂。所以他们又要玩一次虚情假意的游戏，一方假装自己只是顾客，另一方假装自己是店员。

来栖晓不是个太好的演员。

因为他在听见那人夸赞室内装潢的时候，险些没忍住笑声。

他在和那人对话，听得越多，来栖晓也就越能将自己激动的心情给压回箱底。那人还没发现他自己的打扮和十年前几乎没什么变化，都是同样风格的服饰搭配。来栖晓觉得就算他们之后再见面的时候也不会提到这件事的，比起让自己少一个辨认心动对象的手段，还不如把这种秘密憋到死。

明智吾郎在一个春天里离开，然后又在另一个春天里回到了这里。

来栖晓突然觉得自己短时间里的不幸都是值得的，他得到了这么大的一个惊喜，就算再让他倒霉十年他也愿意。

他没法将视线从那张遮掩着的脸上挪开，他没法不去为了那话语中的每一个音节而欢欣鼓舞，他没法不去思考接下来怎么做才能留下明智吾郎。来栖晓不知道明智到底是刚来到东京，还是离开东京前的最后一天，但他只要知道今天的明智吾郎来到了这里、在询问名为来栖晓的人类的情史，这就够了。

来栖晓将明智吾郎作为了那个叙述对象，而明智也确实是他的初恋，来栖晓不断地审视着自己挑出的词汇，然后将它们拼成毫不虚假的谎言——只需要让对方误解那人不是他自己就行了，这事没什么难的。

来栖晓在盘算着如何表白，他在之前多做了一杯咖啡，在回过神来之前就已经准备好了咖啡拉花工具，明智吾郎似乎是得到了什么错误的答案，看上去踌躇着要不要离开。

“所以我在想，都过去这么久了，还将这种感情传达出去的话，会不会打搅到对方现在的生活……毕竟，很久不见的朋友突然表白的话，无论是谁都会吓一跳的吧。”

来栖晓想要知道明智吾郎的答案，无论那个答案是什么，他都会做好准备向明智吾郎表白的。

要是失去了这个机会，他可能就再也没法见到明智了。

明智吾郎能消失十年，他就一定能消失更久，来栖晓不可能跑遍全世界去寻找他可能去到的地方，那不现实，他也不太可能做得到。

明智吾郎给出了一个意料之外的答案。

他在鼓励来栖晓去表白，就算他自己并不知道那个表白对象到底是谁。

这要是再不说出口的话，也太难受了吧。

虽然这是个最糟糕的时机，来栖晓也没能准备些别的什么，他将那杯拉花咖啡递给明智吾郎，然后在说完第一句开场词之后听见了二楼有些响动。看来他要在咖啡和摩尔迦那的见证下，将自己那压抑了十年的思慕明白地说出口。

这也没什么不好的。

来栖晓看着那张惊讶万分的脸，微笑着继续说了下去——

“无论疾病还是死亡，我都承诺将永远爱着明智吾郎。”

“你愿意吗？”


End file.
